


beyond the kingdom.

by EtienneXbear



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cute Ending, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Fluff, Historical Fantasy, King - Freeform, M/M, Romance, estas dos personas no se conocen pero los shipeo, reina francia por que yo lo digo, timothee is a king, vinny becomes king too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtienneXbear/pseuds/EtienneXbear
Summary: El rey nunca penso quedar himno tizado con su belleza.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Male Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Vinny Mauro & Original Male Character, timothee chalamet vinny mauro





	beyond the kingdom.

✧ :･ﾟ.✧ :･ﾟ.

—Su majestad. —interrumpió una de las nodrizas a la habitación del rey.

El muchacho se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba leyendo y abrió la puerta, espantándose al ver a la muchacha manchada de sangre.

El rey agarró las manos de la muchacha, viéndola con preocupación y rápidamente ella negó.

—Hay un chico mal herido a las puertas del palacio, mi rey. —dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño.

—Déjenlo pasar, a una de las habitaciones. —ordenó el rey. —que le curen las heridas y le den de comer, quiero que lo atiendan bien.

La chica asintió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

Junto a su presentable atuendo se puso una corona echa de oro pequeños detalles en esmeralda, dándole una mirada más profunda.

—Disculpen. —exclamó el rey entrando a la habitación. —Mi nombre es Timothée, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
El muchacho de cabello despeinado y gesto adolorido tomó fuerzas para hacer una pequeña reverencia, ahogando toda su voz en un quejido mudo.

Extendió su mano, suspirando pesadamente. —Vinny Mauro, su majestad.

Las nodrizas lo vieron ofendido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a extenderle la mano al Rey de Francia?

Timothée estrechó su mano sin problema alguno, llenándose de sangre.

:･ﾟ.  
—El Rey invitó al muchacho al baile. —murmuró una de las sirvientas, acomodando las toallas en el tendedero.

Una de ellas hizo un pequeño baile y se echó a reír. —¿Ustedes creen qué...

Una de ellas, Zora, le pegó suavemente con una camisa de tela que era del mismísimo Rey. —¡Madeleine! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

A través de los pasillos escondidos del gran Palacio en Versalles, Francia, un muy curioso Rey Timothée estaba escuchando la peculiar conversación que entre juego y juego, estaban diciendo la verdad inconscientemente.

Cubrió su boca para evitar reír a carcajadas, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar al recordar al muchacho italiano que andaba caminando por la plaza frente al Palacio.

—¿Con quién bailará? —preguntó otra de las nodrizas curiosa.

Una de ellas le dió un suave golpe con una toalla mojada. —Con él, obviamente.

✧ :･ﾟ.✧ :･ﾟ.

Irrumpió a la puerta de la habitación del italiano con dos toques y entró lentamente, con las manos en la espalda, viendo con discreción el traje color vino que estaba usando el muchacho.

—¿Primer baile de máscaras? —preguntó el Rey cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa. —No sabrás con quien bailarás, quizá tengas algo de suerte.

—¿Qué tengo yo de especial? —preguntó con una sonrisa, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás.

De una caja sacó una máscara negra con pequeñas perlas, el Rey se acercó y ató las dos cintas negras debajo de su cabello, sintiendo un gran escalofrío al tenerlo cerca.

—¿Listo? —preguntó acomodando su máscara; blanca con detalles en oro en los bordes.

Vinny asintió, saliendo lentamente de la habitación.

Ambos bajaron con las manos en la espalda e intercambiando palabras de vez en cuando, cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran salón todos voltearon a ver totalmente sorprendidos pero confundidos.

¿Quién es ese chico?

¿Porqué ambos sonrien?

El Rey levantó un poco el brazo. —Continúen.

La música siguió y él se sentó en el trono, frente a la gran celebración.

Mientras que Vinny se quedó en una esquina del salón, bebiendo una copa de vino, sintiéndose eufórico de tan solo estar ahí.

Lentamente él le retiró la copa y la dejó en la mesa donde estaba antes, tendiéndole la mano. —Disculpe, ¿Me concede esta pieza?

Vinny tragó lentamente, poniendo su mano encima de la de él. —¿Qué hay de los demás?

—El Rey aquí soy yo. —exclamó con suavidad, llevándolo al centro del salón.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, había quebrantado las reglas al bailar con un chico pero, ¿Quiénes son ellos para juzgar? Él es el Rey, no pueden hacer nada.

Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en el aire junto a la de él, comenzaron a bailar llamando la atención de todos, incluso los otros danzantes estaban confundidos y las nodrizas estaban emocionadas.

—Bailas bien. —murmuró Timothée, sonriendo. —¿Dónde aprendiste?

—En mi lugar de nacimiento, Roma. —respondió con una sonrisa, acercándose más.

Vuelta tras vuelta en el gran salón, todos estaban cada vez más sorprendidos pues el arrogante rey Timothée Chalamet II estaba siendo el caballero más dulce con un campesino italiano que no tenía nada que ofrecer.

La música terminó y sus labios se juntaron, lo que provocó los aplausos y gritos de las trabajadoras del Palacio y la sorpresa de los demás invitados.

Se separaron, el Rey extendió su mano haciendo una reverencia. —¿Reinaría Francia conmigo?

✧ :･ﾟ.✧ :･ﾟ

El escándalo fue exagerado, pero nadie hacía nada porque el Rey era alguien fuerte y estricto, todos temían de él.

Fue una boda en el jardín del Palacio de Versalles, donde solo las nodrizas asistieron y estaban bastante felices, abrazando a ambos muchachos que sin protesta aceptaron.

Agarró otra corona y la levantó, frente a todo el pueblo Francés. —Con esta corona, te hago parte del pueblo Francés y reinarás junto a mi todas estas tierras.

Puso la corona en la cabeza del muchacho, quien dió un paso al frente en el balcón del Palacio, donde todos se inclinaron frente al otro Rey de Francia.

Vinny Mauro I.


End file.
